Another Life, Another Start
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Sonic only liked doing two things, running and hanging out with his best friend Tails. But when a string of recent robberies leads Sonic into a high speed chase, Sonic learns far more about himself then he ever wanted to. AU Oneshot. Strange coding has been fixed


It was a peaceful night in the city. The moon shown brightly and the twinkling of the stars was matched by the lights of the city. The streets were mostly empty, those that were out talked pleasantly and enjoyed the light breeze. Yes, you couldn't ask for a calmer night... until a blues streak raced down the street, the wind of it's passing blowing back those on the sidewalk. There was barely time to wonder what it had been before the sound of sirens filled the air and a dozen polices cars came around the corner, obviously chasing the blue streak.

Up in the sky, a small plane flew, it's two tailed piglet surveying the scene. Adjusting his flight, the plane dived toward the city and the blue streak. At the last second, the plane pulled up and flew beside the blue streak. Because they were traveling at the same speed, the pilot could easily make out the blue hedgehog running with ease.

"There are a lot of cop cars following you, what did you do?"

"No idea Tails," Sonic said flipping around to look at all the cars. Not losing speed even though he was running backwards. "Office Ruff probably just had a bad day and wants to take it on me. Don't worry, I'll lose them in a moment."

"I'm not sure that'll be a good idea," Tails said as Sonic flipped forward again. "Maybe we should talk to them and figure this out."

"They have to catch me first," Sonic smirked, getting ready to go even faster when several more cars appeared in front of him. So nice slid to a stop in front of them. "Or we can talk"

"Surrender Sonic," the main officer said into a megaphone. "We have you surrounded."

"Could you at least tell me what I did wrong," Sonic said impatiently. "I know we haven't gotten along and you don't appreciate my sense of humor, but I haven't done anything to warrant all this."

"None of your excuses," officer Ruff yelled back. "I know that you're the one behind all the recent robberies."

"I had nothing to do with those!"

"Lies, the culprit has incredible speed, so much that the cameras can't get more then a glimpse. Sounds familiar?"

"I had nothing to do with that! I know we've had our differences, but I've never done anything close to robberies."

"Yeah," Tails agreed. "Sonic would never do anything like that. You have got the wrong person!"

"While you may not have done anything to make me overly suspicious, you haven't exactly done anything to have me trust you either," Officer Ruff countered.

"Okay look," Sonic replied, tapping his foot impatiently. "I didn't do it and to prove it, I'll help you catch whoever the real culprit is. From what you described, I'm the only one that can do it."

Officer Ruff scowled, but began talking to the others about this development. Sonic was getting more impatient, but held his touching knowing this was his best chance to get Officer Ruff off his tail. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder to comfort him. Finally, Officer Ruff turned back to Sonic.

"We've decided to trust you for now," he replied. "We'll be watching you closely and if you do anything to break this trust I'll show no mercy.

"Whatever you say," Sonic smirked. "Just tell me what I need to do. The sooner this done, the sooner I can get back to my life."

A few hours later, Sonic was perched of top of a roof, surveying the streets below. A communication device in his ear, so Officer Ruff would be able to hear what was going on as well as give Sonic orders, much to Sonic's annoyance. His ear twitched as the faint sound of breaking glass reached him. Looking to it's source, Sonic caught sight of a black streak taking off down the street.

"Target has been spotted, I'm in pursuit," Sonic said as he ran, jumping from roof to roof.

"Just find a way to stop him until we can get him," Officer around ordered. "Whatever you do, don't lose him!"

"Not a problem."

Sonic was running parallel to the black street on the street. As soon as he could Sonic jumped down to the street. The time to get down had given the thief time to get a little distance, but Sonic was still right on his tail. The thief was obviously aware that he was being chased as he began to make a lot of twists and turns, tiring to lose Sonic, but Sonic couldn't be shaken that easily. As the chase continued, Sonic could make out the thief talking to someone, but couldn't hear anything being said. As they turned down another street, Sonic made a jump for the thief and managed to tackle him. They tumbled in a mess of Blue and Black, each trying to get ahold of the other, the communication device falling from Sonic's ear. When the two came to a stop, Sonic was pinned, much to his disdain. Now that they were stilled, Sonic could finally get a clear look at the thief and was shocked by what he saw. It was a hedgehog that looked strikingly like him, only with black fur and red stripes.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing," the black hedgehog troweled, but then smirked. "I was surprised that you were able to follow me, and it was only by luck that you managed to catch me."

"Luck nothing faker," Sonic replied. "It was all skill. And do you know how much trouble you've caused me with your robberies. Now you wait here until the police can get here."

"Like you have any right to make demands considering the position you're in. Besides my ride will be here any minute."

"You're ri..." Sonic's inquire was interrupted by a large metallic thud. He couldn't see what it was from his angle, but the black hedgehog looked over at it. Taking advantage of his distraction, Sonic freed one of his arms and punched the hedgehog in the jaw, knocking him off. Sonic sprang to his feet and attacked the hedgehog again before he had time to recover. Sonic got several solid hits in before the black hedgehog managed to land a punch that knocked Sonic back. Sonic quickly adjusted and was about to spring again when some kind of metal clamp wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his side. He was then yanked backward before coming to a stop in mid air. Looking around, Sonic was stunned to find himself in the hand of a large robot, the owner being a large and round bald man with large bushy mustache.

"I'm disappointed Shadow," the fat man said, addressing the black hedgehog and not even glancing at Sonic yet. "All that training and you were being overwhelmed?"

"Sorry Master," Shadow said with a bow. "I was just surprised by his abilities is all. He is very similar to me, though I know I am superior."

"Please, faker. I had you," Sonic called. "If it hadn't been for this... Eggman and his robot grabbing me, I would have won our fight."

Shadow looked like he was about to argue back, but the man held up his hand to stop him and turned to examine Sonic for the first time. Sonic felt extremely uncomfortable under the man's scrutinizing gaze, but refused to let it show and glared back.

"I owe you an apology Shadow," the man said, not taking his eyes off Sonic. "When you told me you were being followed I wasn't expecting him. In truth, I never expected to see him ever again."

"What are you talking about," Sonic growled. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"I see, they erased you're memory." Eggman said. "I'll be happy to fill you in on your history."

"Like I'll believe anything you'll say." Sonic replied.

"I'll just have to show you that I know what I'm talking about then." Eggman then turned and pressed a button, making the arm holding Sonic move higher up. Eggman then grabbed Sonic's right hand and pulled the glove off.

"Hey let go of me," Sonic protested, but was unable to get his hand free. Eggman ignored him and pressed a spot in the palm of his hand. Sonic's hand began to get warm and Eggman turned Sonic's hand over as something began to appear on the back. Sonic's only starred in horror as it solidified into a symbol of a gem with the infinity symbol in the gem.

"What is this," Sonic asked as Eggman released his hand.

"It's the symbol for Infinite Chaos Laboratories," Eggman replied. "I worked there about 10 years ago when they came up with the idea to create life. To have a living weapon. It took about 5 years before we finally succeeded. You, boy, were the first one to survive. You spent the first years of you're life training and honing your unique skills. And while you passed every test and exceeded every expectation, you were not as mindless as they desired you to be. You had a will and personality of you're own and didn't have the killer instinct as they desired.

"Not wanting to waste their efforts, it was decided to erase your memory in order to make you more obedient. You managed to escape, but obviously a lot of your memories have been lost. That was 2 years ago and I left soon after that, taking the information on how to create the ultimate life form used to make you and created a weapon of my own in Shadow. His abilities differ slightly from yours but he is far more obedient then you ever were." Eggman concluded. "And with him by my side, I'll be able to conquer the world."

"No... No... That can't be true," Sonic denied desperately. " I'm real! I'm not only 5 years old. I'm my own being."

"Do you have any memories before then? Do you have an family that you can remember? Do you have any memories of a childhood?"

Sonic wanted so badly to saw he did, to say he had a family, that he remembered his childhood, but he couldn't. He hadn't really thought about it before, or admitted it to himself, but he really didn't have a lot of memories. Finding no other explanation, Sonic sagged in defeat, feeling as if the world was shattering around him. Eggman smirked in triumph.

"I say this has been a very successful trip. Come Shadow, it's time to return to base."

"Yes master," Shadow replied, glancing briefly at Sonic's still form before joining Eggman on the robot. Rockets ignited under the robot's feet and it took off into the sky. A few minutes later, Tail's plane appeared and landed on the street.

"Sonic," Tails said, jumping out. "What happened? We lost contact with you and..."

Tails' voice trailed off as he took in Sonic's shaking curled form. Extremely worried, Tails kneeled down nest to Sonic.

"Sonic?" Tails asked softly, putting a comforting hand on him. "Are you alright?"

"No," Sonic replied. "I just found out that my whole life is a lie."

Sonic then proceed to tell Tails everything that happened.

"How can I go on," Sonic cried out. "Knowing I'm a freak. That I'm not real. That I was created to destroy!

"Tails bit his lip, wanting to help his friend, but sure of what to say. Finally, he sighed and helped Sonic sit up.

"I... Um... Actually knew you were created," Tails replied, not looking Sonic in the eye. "My Father worked in the labs that created you. I saw you when you trained. When you escaped, I was sent to befriend you, to spy on you and, if necessary. To bring you back."

"So even my best friend is a lie," Sonic said dejectedly. "Nothing about me is real. Why do I even exist. I'm obviously a threat."

"Sonic, while it may have started out as an assignment, I really am your friend. My father and the other's are wrong. You aren't meant to be controlled, because you are truly good. Sonic, you've always been different from everyone and people haven't always accepted you, but you never let that stop you before, why let it stop you now? So what if you were created? Who cares about your past? You have a will and a life. You are the one in control of you're future. And no one, not even me or that egg guy you were talking about can stop it."

"Thanks Tails, I needed that."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"Well we better to get going, we have an egg head to crack. You ready Eggman! Sonic the hedgehog is here to stop you!"


End file.
